Hibrido
by Azrasel
Summary: ha pasado tiempo despues de la guerra, toph debera recordar el pasado si es que desea ayudar a su amiga y a alguien a un mas importante.
1. Recuerdos

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados míos, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**Recuerdos**

_Cansada, fastidiada, aburrida, enfadada, con ganas de salir y quitarse ese compromiso, pero no. La hora del te en la honorable familia Bei Fong era uno de los pocos momentos donde la pequeña Toph podía convivir con sus familiares, ese día era de vital importancia para la niña, así que tragarse las etiquetas de sociedad y tomarlo con diplomacia era lo mejor… si._

_-no están preocupados por los avances del ejército de la nación del fuego- Toph quería hundir en la tierra a su progenitor, entre mas charla menos acción iba a haber_

_-mas bien, la nación del fuego debe preocuparse, este año hemos reclutado muy buenos maestros tierra- se burlo una chica que posiblemente entraría apenas a los 20_

_-modestia aparte Li Chi-_

_-es bueno que hagas algo por tu país, pero haberte unido al ejercito, hijos, debiste dar hijos no estar jugando a ser una maestra tierra-_

_-madre, no estoy en el campo de batalla, estoy entrenando a los que nos defenderán- dice con cierto cansancio pues una platica que ya se ha repetido varias veces en diferentes ocasiones_

_-de todos modos hijos, debes darle hijos al reino- acota la anciana_

_-hablando de hijos, Toph ¿deseas tomar un poco el fresco?- dice Li Chi y antes de que algún adulto pudiera reclamar –regresaremos temprano, lo prometo… promesa de general…- dicho esto tomo la mano de su sobrina favorita y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo el recinto._

_-pensé que nunca saldríamos- suspiro Toph despeinando su cabello_

_-diplomacia ante todo pequeña Toph, diplomacia- sonríe Li Chi ante la mueca de la niña_

_-no creo poder hacer eso, es aburrida la diplomacia- dice la niña extendiendo los brazos_

_-a veces es buena la acción, pero como el caso de tu abuela y tus padres, la diplomacia es lo mejor, es lo único que nos puede sacar vivas de la situación, créeme ya lo he vivido- es entonces cuando Toph le avienta una roca, la chica se pone en defensiva y repliega el ataque, es así como entre risas y juegos, a través de los túneles que pasan por debajo de Gaoling se dirigen al único lugar pueden encontrar acción._

_Li Chi era la hija mas pequeña de la familia Bei Fong, a pesar de ser joven ya formaba parte del ejercito del reino tierra y no era para menos, por sus habilidades era considerada un prodigio, cuando entro al ejercito el único reparo fue su propia familia, de no ser por eso estaría desde hace mucho en el frente de batalla. Toph adoraba a su tía de muchas formas, no solo por el manejo de tierra control y el hecho de que la tratara como una niña sana y saludable, si no porque a escondidas, Li Chi la llevaba a los torneos de tierra control ¿había algo más saludable para una niña pequeña que gritos, groserías, maestros control y peleas?_

_-Li Chi, este no es el camino, debimos doblar por el túnel hace dos recodos-_

_-veo que tu tierra control va mejorando, pero ahora vamos a otro tipo de peleas- dice divertida su tía_

_-me imagino son mas divertidas- dice la niña apresurando el paso_

_-hummm en cierta medida, pero…- dice Li Chi cambiando su tono de voz –te esto nada a nadie, es más peligroso que el estruendo tierra-_

_La chiquilla no sabía como tomarse el comentario, su tía nunca había usado una voz tan aterradora, pocas cosas asustaban a Toph Bei Fong, su tía era uno de esos casos, pero ahora estaba más sospechosa…_

_La niña alcanza a quitarse al sentir algo acuoso delante de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces lanza una serie de golpes al enemigo, pero esta es escurridiza, en especial por el agua, no sabe lo que pasa y su tía a desaparecido, sola y ante un nuevo elemento se defiende lo mejor que puede, pero es difícil gracias a un descuido del atacante logra desequilibrarlo y deshabilitarlo_

_-¿Ahora haces de niñera?- dice una voz femenina molesta y cansada, Li Chi suelta la carcajada_

_-mas bien ella es mi guardaespaldas, pequeña Toph, te presento a Mia-…_

* * *

-Toph, despierta Toph-

-es que acaso no saben tocar la puerta en la nación del fuego- se queja la chica

-oye, no es que el señor del fuego valla por ahí despertando gente, además toque la puerta, pero, estabas profundamente dormida- exclama Zuko al recibir un almohadazo

-no es fácil ayudarte a controlar una nación ¿sabes?- dice Toph volviéndose a acostar

-el Avatar acaba de llegar- dice Zuko saliendo de la habitación y antes de que la chica dijera algo mas.

Lo había olvidado, con tantas reconstrucciones a la nación del fuego, la descendiente de los Bei Fong había olvidado que Ang llegarían hoy para la ceremonia, una ceremonia que si bien recordaba el fin de la guerra, también significaba la separación del equipo avatar, ambos acontecimientos no solo la habían marcado a ella si no todos sus amigos. Una vez lista, abrió un pequeño boquete de la pared de donde saco un objeto de metal, en estos días es cuando mas nesecitaba tenerlo cerca, quito el recubrimiento de metal para tocar la superficie fragmentada y los grabados irregulares, grabados que eran la insignia de las tribus agua, un suspiro de tristeza salio de sus labios al recordar a la propietaria del colgante y el como termino en sus manos…

_-Zuko, lo que estas apunto de hacer es una locura, Katara es…-_

_-no vuelvas a mencionarla, es una traidora a esta nación- bramo el señor del fuego -las pruebas eran contundentes, el uso de sangre control, solo una persona era capaz de hacerlo y por lo tanto una responsable, su huida solo afirmaba los hechos-_

_-si me acusaran de asesinato y por los métodos que utilizaste yo también…-_

_-no estoy para tus sarcasmos, hoy lanzare el decreto- ante esto Zuko tomo el colgante de Katara y lo estrello con todas sus fuerzas, los pedazos salieron volando._

Toph volvió a unir el colgante, en un pequeño medallón del meteorito que le regalo Sokka, luego del decreto donde pedían la cabeza de Katara, el equipo se separo, nunca supo por que Katara se encontraba en la escena del crimen y tampoco se supo el por que huyo, aun así deseaba volver a sentirla y discutir con ella sus complejos de madre pato tortuga. Recubrió el colgante y lo coloco a modo de brazalete… fue cuando la sintió.

De uno de los pasadizos, volvió a sentir a Katara…

-necesito tu ayuda- la voz de Katara sonaba diferente, mas adulta, mas seria y mas severa ¿Qué era lo que hacia Katara en la nación del Fuego?

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bien ya regrese con otro fic, este es de Avatar del cual había querido escribir y que mejor que empezar el año con un nuevo fic (¬¬ seeee lo se debo actualizar los otros) tal vez los tome por sorpresa el hecho de que no he dicho nada, lo único que esta claro es que Katara es traidora y espero le guste el segundo cap, tal vez la trama valla algo lenta depende de mi musa, por cierto si me pueden ayudar con los nombres de los padres de Toph se los agradeceré mucho, dejen sus comentarios que yo leo las opiniones gracias y cuídense.**


	2. Circulos

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados míos, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**Circulos**

-necesito que me ayudes-

Toph había olvidado que Sugar Queen podía ser un verdadero grano en el culo cuando se lo proponía o es que ella estaba fuera de práctica, burlar a la guardia del palacio para salir por el desagüe fue algo memorable, algo de viejos tiempos. La aventura prometía para más proezas de estas.

Tal vez Katara había cambiado y mucho. Su caminar era ligero, muy seguro y silencioso. Un maestro agua debía fluir con su elemento, pero los movimientos de Katara eran similares a los de Ang, si no fuese por la afinidad de la maestra tierra, Katara podría pasar por un espíritu. Y no solo eso, a lo que pudo apreciar la maestra Agua no dudaría en extinguir fuegos internos si es que su vida peligrara

-creo que ya es lo suficientemente lejos ¿no?- Toph enarco una ceja, era el séptimo día desde que se había fugado de la nación del fuego y la maestra agua y un mudo se podía decir que eran lo mismo.

-¿nerviosa?- Toph reconoció un tono burlón en la entonación a la pregunta

-Katara, no se si lo sepas pero hay una delgada línea entre el secuestro y lo que estas haciendo- suspiro apoyándose en los brazos.

O0o0o0o

Nada era absolutamente mejor que su amada tierra. Las formas de trasporte por cielo, por agua y hasta las empleadas con vapor por los maestros fuego no se comparaban con el trasporte del reino tierra o al menos, Toph puede ver en tierra… estar tanto tiempo en agua le ha desorientado un poco en especial cuando la nave parece ir en círculos y el que Katara no diga palabra no ayuda en nada. Si están probando su paciencia, se llevaran una sorpresa… la maestra tierra ya sabe nadar.

-odias a mi hermano- no era una pregunta y el que la soltara a la hora de la comida debía significar algo

-para haber estado ausente, pareces estar enterada de algo- come sin darle importancia a que el amor de su vida jugara al idiota bastardo

-es predecible, luego de… "alejarme" sospecho que las cosas se pusieron calientes- Toph enarca una ceja y hace un puchero pensativa, tal vez Katara no sepa nada pero eso que ella dice "caliente" fue casi la segunda guerra de naciones. Sokka le rompió la nariz a Zukko y este le quemo la colita de ponny, Ang casi entro en estado avatar para calmarlos. Katara ríe. Ríe como no lo hace en años y Toph se le une

O0o0o0o0

Toph trata de llevar la secuencia del viaje, al principio iban al norte, a los dos días cambiaron rumbo al este siguieron esa dirección a la que gradualmente se fueron al lado contrario y después retomaron al norte pero otra vez fueron al oriente y gradualmente dieron vuelta al este y así han estado viajando con esa pequeña tripulación, sabe que la nave pasa por mercantes del reino tierra, sabe que es una tripulación de 7 pasajeros además de ellas, pero a pesar de que llevan dos meses en altamar, no se han topado con otras tripulaciones, no han cargado agua o víveres y estos no se han terminado o enranciado. Katara no le ha dicho de que trata ese pequeño favor, ni cuál es el destino final de la travesía y solo le queda estar alerta… porque si su brújula interna no le falla en vez de estar yendo al norte se están acercando al sur.

O0o0o0o0

-Toph se que puedes oírla- escucha el martilleó de un pequeño corazón y el suave tacto de su tía guiándola al vientre, esta emocionada pues lo que dijeron no fue cierto y esta ahí… va a tener una prima

-¿es parte de la diplomacia que solo yo lo sepa?- siente el tacto de su tía acariciándole el cabello y el pequeño corazón que late de su prima, sabe que cuando nazca su prima se irán

-digamos que hay cosas que para el resto de las personas están mal-

-¿mi tío es de la nación del fuego verdad?- pregunta la niña acariciando la barriga y sonriendo ante una patadita –a mi no me importa si es el mismísimo señor del fuego, por eres feliz y sé que no te has ido al mundo de los espíritus-

-¿no te importaría que fuera el señor del fuego?-

-no, porque me hare tan fuerte que si no puede cuidarlas iré a patear tu trasero real-

-eso quiero verlo mocosa-

-hay no hablen como si yo no pudiera defenderme, voy a tener un bebé no a ser una inútil… Toph no olvides quien te enseño todo lo que sabes y tu… no olvides quien te pateo el trasero la primera vez que nos vimos- se defendió Ly Che para no quedar como mujer indefensa

-tia Ly eso si es romanticismo- se emociono Toph y el neonato también porque dio una fuerte patada

-Ly adoro tu romanticismo- dijo con ironía y reír –me ahorraras el tener que ponerme celoso de que mi princesita la asedien los pretendientes

-¿Cómo sabes que mi prima va a tener muchos pretendientes?-

-simplemente con verlas a ustedes se que ella va a ser hermosa-

Toph se quedo pensativa, su nuevo tío decía cosas extrañas como esas todo el tiempo, ella no podía saber si era cierto y eso le dolía el pecho.

-tuve un maestro de pintura que con el tiempo quedo ciego y me enseño a leer el rostro ¿quieres que te enseñe?-

Dolía, el pecho dolía por que sus tíos no la trataban como una inútil no quería que se fueran y el dolor del pecho creciera…

O0o0o0o0o0

Toph se reincorporo, seguía teniendo esas memorias en sueños, extrañaba a sus tíos pero hacia mucho que se habían ido y aquella misteriosa organización no se había vuelto a presentar, creía que eran parte de la orden del loto blanco pero sus pisadas eran diferentes eran como espíritus y nunca tuvo la confianza suficiente con Iroh para preguntarle por los pasadizos de Gaoling. si su tío era de la nación del fuego tal vez Ly Che estaría en las colonias pero por mas que busco no encontró nada, aunque había la posibilidad que al ser ambos desertores tuvieran que estar huyendo y no se enteraran de que la guerra termino o aun peor… No, ella no podía pensar eso, tenia que creer que seguían vivos y que Toug estaba bien.

Fue cuando sintió ese martilleo de nuevo, era fuerte ya no el de un ratón. Se escuchaba como un gong uno detrás de otro y con ritmo increíble pensar que era ella que era su Toug pero lo era, reconocería el latir de su corazón donde sea la mezcla del fuego y la tierra misma, enérgico y pasivo. Se apresuro a salir el calor era sofocante y había varias personas en la cubierta como si al fin hubieran llegado pero no le intereso solo quería llegar a ella.

-Toph todavía no desembarcamos- le advirtió Katara al ver que la chica se precipitaba al agua

-¿Dónde esta?-

-¿perdón?-

-Toug, donde esta Toug. ahora lo entiendo esta es la sociedad del lirio blanco y ustedes tienen a Toug- la maestra ciega estaba furiosa, era una suerte que esa barca fuera de madera de no ser así ella la hubiera hundido, tantos años sin saber de su prima y ellos la tenían, un viaje tan largo y su dizque amiga le había escondido información, antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer algo cayo desmayada

Un aeroplano fue en picada sobre las dos y con señas se hablaron

-ve y dile a la matriarca que hemos llegado, tus padres deben estar presentes o esto se sale de control… ve ve- la menor obedeció de mala gana

Katara observa a su amiga, las cosas se complican y si no se solucionan pronto otra guerra estallara… esto solo es la tormenta antes de la calma.

**Notas de Autor**

**Capitulo de Transición y sip merezco que me odien y mucho por que me tarde casi tres años en actualizar no merezco su perdón u.u**

**Un saludo y mucho agradecimiento a quien sigue la historia y me ha apoyado a continuar de verdad muchas gracias esto es para ustedes.**

**Las cosas se van a complicar un poco pero por si lo preguntan Toph ya se dio cuenta que su prima esta viva y sus tios ergo también la trama no estará ahí ¿Por qué? Psss por que no insultemos a Toph ella lee las vibraciones y es muy lista y si nos apegamos a la serie ella dice que jamás olvida una voz, seria ridículo que no siga esa línea y ponga que la engañan con fingir una voz o algo parecido así que tendré que idear otra cosa, además si ella supo las vibraciones del corazón de su prima desde bebé es obvio que siempre se imagino como serian conforme creciera, recordemos que vivió en semi aislamiento parte de su vida lo que le sirvió para meditar y reflexionar y formar una especie de imaginación y percepción diferente a la de los que pueden ver. Bueno no los aburro, espero les guste la historia y espero actualizarla mas seguido y no tardarme tanto.**


	3. Como se Inicia el Fuego

**Disclaimer los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Capítulo 3 del cómo se inicio el fuego.**

-tú, pequeño engendro, tendrás una muerte dolorosa- la niña sonrió divertida y esquivo algunas flamas en lo que la pelinegra trataba de agarrarla, la niña fue lo suficientemente rápida para asestar en un punto chi e inmovilizar su otra mano

-pagaras por esto- bramo la pelinegra la golpeo aprovechando su proximidad, la niña se mareo antes deber como la pelinegra arremetía contra ella con las dos manos inmovilizadas y solo con los pies sin uso de fuego control le dio a entender que nadie, absolutamente nadie tomaba a la ligera a la ex soberana de la nación del fuego, la niña como pudo arrojo un pañuelo blanco

-suficiente entrenamiento por hoy Zula- se acerco Katara para curar a la mocosa

-ella debe aprender que ante el enemigo no valen los pañuelos blancos- dice incorporándose, la niña hace a un lado a Katara y desbloquea los puntos de Azula

- ahora estuvo más cerca que antes- susurro Katara burlonamente acariciando la cabeza de la menor

-¿quieres luchar campesina?-

-nada me haría más feliz Zula-

Las dos se pusieron en posición de pelea y la niña se dispuso a aprender del espectáculo

El que la heroína de Guerra Katara y la loca y derrocada princesa Azula se hiciesen amigas no cabria en los sueños más locos de nadie pero fue poco después de que Katara huyera de la nación del Fuego que no les quedo más remedio que sociabilizar, Azula fue la encargada de inculpar a Katara en todo el incidente y Katara la odio, por su parte haber hecho miserable la vida de la campesina fue algo que disfruto y gozo mucho la princesa de fuego.

Se cuenta en la isla del rinoelefante que las batallas de la prodigio del agua control y la que nació con suerte de la nación del fuego fueron épicas, muchos habitantes temían que la isla misma fuera destruida por estas personalidades y no era para menos se odiaban. Es así que la matriarca decidió bloquearles sus benders y mandarlas a la isla de los bengali komodo atadas de una muñeca para que convivieran y sobrevivieran y si no de todas formas en las cuatro naciones eran proscritas no había perdida. Ninguna de las dos dijo lo que paso en el tiempo que estuvieron aisladas pero… la convivencia mejoro y aunque parece que discuten se tienen estima.

La aldea de la espiral es el hogar de guerreros entrenados para el equilibrio de las naciones, cuando Katara llego mostro su desagrado de que estos "guerreros" no terminaran la guerra de 100 años iniciada por Sozin, pero poco a poco entendió que hay cosas más grandes que una guerra producto del ego de un señor del fuego. Conflictos diplomáticos, guerras de territorio entre aldeas que ni siquiera los soberanos saben que existen, conflictos con espíritus que deben apaciguarse antes de que reclame fuegos internos de jóvenes virginales… muchas cosas que se cree el avatar hace por el equilibrio del mundo terrenal y espiritual, lo hacen también los hombres y mujeres capacitados para tal fin entrenados desde hace siglos y muchas veces sin que el avatar sepa de su existencia.

La danza de los elementos rivales vuelve a empezar agua y fuego se fusionan y la sublimación hace que la heroína de Guerra lance agujas certeras contra la princesa dragona, mas esta las evapora con una sonrisa burlona

-te vuelves lenta- acción seguida se acerca furtiva lanzando golpes certeros que la maestra agua logra neutralizar por poco, hay solo dos reglas ellas tienen por mutuo acuerdo… no relámpagos no blood bending y a pesar de que a veces suben los calores de los encuentros lo han sabido controlar

-cansada princesita- provoca la campesina al ver que la dragona estudia una manera de ganar

Luego de la coronación de su hermano la loca princesa fue enclaustrada para su recuperación, amordazada y del otro lado de la línea de la realidad. Los recuerdos de su fugitiva madre se hicieron más nítidos hasta que un buen día despertó en la isla Rinoelefante. Creyendo que las alucinaciones habían ido al tope intento quemar todo para descubrir que no tenía bending y fue ahí donde la vio y se hizo tangible, su madre estaba de regreso

La niña quiere cerrar los ojos pero se obliga a ver, Azula aprovechándose de la invisibilidad provocada por la nube de vapor pateando sorpresivamente a Katara, esto ya no era bending era una lucha en lodo.

-¡suficiente!- acto seguido ambas quedaron inmovilizadas en el suelo por control tierra

-Esto es un entrenamiento, no una forma de entretenimiento ¡por eso siguen siendo tratadas como niñas!- señalo la mujer quien a pesar de llevar ropas neutras a alguna nación se veía curtida por las batallas –y tu dirígete a la siguiente clase-

La niña obedeció presta y veloz, no fuera que a su madre se le ocurriera castigarla también.

O0o0o0o0o0

-la clase a terminado, pueden ir a hacer sus labores- las clases de historia eran tediosas pero necesarias, según había escuchado de otros niños (los que habían salido de la isla) enseñaban otra clase de historia así que lo tedioso en si era desarrollar un sentido común sobre lo que se tenía que hacer, siempre enfocado a la filosofía que el batir de las alas de una mariposa en el reino tierra puede causar una marejada en el polo sur de proporciones catastróficas.

Era un tanto complicado de entender pero la misma isla te lo demostraba muchas veces.

Ella era todavía muy joven para salir de la isla, aunque según escucho las Guerreras Katara y Azula tenían 14 años cuando la guerra de 100 años termino, pero viendo cómo se comportan… tal vez recibieron un poco de ayuda para que la guerra terminara.

-he Toug, te vas a perder el almuerzo- le señalo Cho al ver que la niña va en dirección contraria

Toug negó con la cabeza y a señas le dijo que tenía que atender algo, camino mas allá de las montañas y llego a una cueva donde saludo a unos tejón topo, a pesar de no poseer tierra control su madre le había enseñado a respetarlos y una forma de comunicarse con ellos.

Siguió su camino por la cueva la cual era en descenso, el ambiente era húmedo, caliente y pegajoso pero faltaba poco. Cuando era más joven vino aquí mismo a llorar porque no tenia bending y era muy torpe en las demás artes, no quiso ver a los tejones y corrió hasta perderse y sentir el fuego abrazador, había llegado a las cavernas volcánicas y fue donde lo vio

Saco varios pescados y pedazos de carne, ella sabía de quien se trataba pero tenía curiosidad de saber el por qué se encontraba aquí

El Dragón de color esmeralda no era imponente y tampoco muy grande, se veía joven. Ambos habían aprendido algo del otro y la niña sabía que era momento de descubrir su secreto, la prueba era el comportamiento de la criatura el problema era que los ojos del dragón no parecían sanos.

Acaricio al dragón dándole confort y el movió la cola, ella pensaba decírselo a sus padres, pero el miedo a la princesa loca pudo más en especial cuando le pregunto directamente por los dragones y esta le dijo que estaban extintos porque era un honor cazarlos. Cuando le pregunto a Ursa ella le explico que todavía quedaban algunos pero que se escondían hasta que una nueva era empezara.

La niña suspiro y practico varios movimientos con el Dragon antes de despedirse de él y regresar a la superficie para ese momento ya estaba anocheciendo

-Toug dónde estabas- pregunto su padre preocupado al verla llegar con ollin en la cara, sabia que ella prefería irse al bosque a entrenar que convivir con la aldea. Por más que ella y su esposa trataban de que se adaptara había algo en la niña que la hacía diferente

Ella le hizo señas de que tenía algo importante que decir pero que no les iba a gustar porque era un secreto

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer maestra Anya?- pregunto Lu Ten

- el Dragón nació ciego- menciono la mas ancianas de todas –todo lo demás está bien, pero al permanecer tanto tiempo en una caverna tal vez lo haya atrofiado

Toug se deprimió, tal vez si hubiera dicho algo antes. Acaricia el hocico de la criatura porque esta algo nerviosa al percibir tantas esencias

-no te avergüences Toug, has cuidado bien del dragón y de no ser por ti estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo- le reconforto su padre

-pero de qué sirve un dragón ciego- se expreso Azula

-de lo mismo que estaba hecha Toph- replica Katara

-¿piensas que un dragón aprenda tierra control? Ellos están hechos para volar y lanzar fuego-

La Criatura se movió inquieta y Toug le dio algo de pescado

-lo más pertinente será irnos y reportarle a la matriarca- anuncio Lu Ten ganándose la mirada venenosa de Azula

-verdaderamente no entiendo esta isla parece de inadaptados y desertores- murmura Azula

-y aun así no puedes vencerlos Azula- le respondió su primo a modo de que se callara

Eso era algo que molestaba a la princesa. En las otras naciones ella era un prodigio, un genio de la estrategia y la manipulación, pero aquí, era un soldado raso y su único consuelo era que la campesina también era un soldado raso para ser consideradas maestras del control tenían que trabajar más, eso lo habían aprendido de la manera difícil y en la isla rinoelefante una de las tantas reglas era que si no te gustaba el trato podías ascender visitando la isla bengali komodo al fin y al cabo ya estabas literalmente muerto para las otras naciones. Azula solo estaba ahí por dos cosas y cuando las terminara se largaría

O0o0o0o0o0o0

La matriarca Zu era la líder de la isla rinoelefante y si creen que era una anciana están muy equivocados no llegaba ni a los 40 años, había ganado su titulo por la nominación de los ancianos y elección del pueblo, ella tenía cuatro consejeros pertenecientes a las cuatro naciones ya que veían el mundo según las creencias de su pueblo y estaban deliberando que hacer con Toug y el Dragón

-pido que la joven Toug sea castigada por no haber revelado al dragón antes- exigió el representante de los nómadas aire (contra lo que puedan pensar después de 100 años en los que casi se extingue su cultura los nómadas cambiaron radicalmente)

-la Joven Toug salvo al dragón de morir debemos darle algo de crédito- exclamo Ursa al ver lo asustada de su sobrina

-creo que el juicio es nublado por tu cariño, ella debe ser castigada por haberse guardado el conocimiento para sí misma- exclamo el representante del reino tierra

-pero da la casualidad que cuando encontró al dragón, llego la guerrera Azula. La joven Toug temió por la seguridad del Dragón- explico Anya

La matriarca Zu veía las cosas difíciles, era un empate y los argumentos eran buenos. El consejo de ancianos también estaba dividió y la afectada esperaba su sentencia, fue cuando pidió hablar

-sus puntos son validos, pero olvidan algo importante que es al dragón. El tiempo que dure castigada el no comerá por que no dejara que otros se le acerquen- dijo a señas y hubo un revuelo en la cámara

-insolente-

-debes ser castigada-

-mándenla a la isla bengali komodo-

Sin más la niña se quito la camisa mostrando una serie de cicatrices en los brazos, la espalda y el pecho, cuando la sala hizo silencio volvió a tomar la palabra

-emerude es un dragón con carácter, las primeras veces que me acerque el mismo puso las distancias. Cuando lo encontré estaba a punto de morir y dio pelea. No soy insolente. Ese dragón es peligroso porque tiene miedo y no garantizo que sea fácil sacarlo a la superficie-

Al final la sesión fue levantada sin ninguna resolución el punto que había dado Toug era muy bueno, ese Dragón no se movería sin pelear

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿quiere decir que me secuestraron para ayudar a un dragón?- Toph estaba furiosa, le habían quitado su bender y llevado con la líder para que esta le pidiera ayuda cuando ni siquiera había podido hablar con su prima

-Guerrera Toph, es importante para nosotros llevar a ese dragón a una reserva- le explico la matriarca

-pues por mi puede meterse las importancias por el…-

-que descortés- exclamo Io el consejero de los nomadas

- y cree que es cortes pedirme algo teniéndome sin mi medio de visión y sin siquiera ver a mi supuesta familia muerta- expreso sarcásticamente

-lo de su bending fue una precaución-

-y como quiere que me desplace o que le enseñe al supuesto dragón ¿he?- ese tal Io lo quería lapidar

-tiene razón, hemos sido hostiles con usted sin un motivo aparente- dicho esto la propia Zu le regreso el bending –tiene tres días para pensarlo, en tanto disfrute de nuestra hospitalidad-

-creo que con su hospitalidad ya tuve suficiente- se quejo Toph saliendo de ahí

-nunca creí que los jóvenes de ahora fueran tan descorteces- se quejo Milo el representante del reino tierra

-es hostil porque nosotros lo fuimos primero- retruca Anya

-nunca creí que los tejones topo fueran tan parecidos a los dragones- Ursa estaba parecía divertida por los próximos días en isla

-¿Qué causa tanta diversión maestra Ursa?-

-tengo la corazonada de que los próximos ciclos lunares no serán aburridos-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nota de Autor:

Bien ya saque a relucir la trama ¿Qué les parece? ¿Eventos amorosos? Los que leen mis fics saben que no le hago tanto al romanticismo (tiendo a bromear mucho, humor negro) así que les traigo algo totalmente diferente y puro Avatar girls (ya se me faltan las secundarias , aclaro no va a haber nada de chica chica)

¡Lu ten vivo! Si ya sé que debió morir en batalla (y con honor) y que Iroh fue al mundo espiritual a buscarlo, pero, si esta vivió y simplemente deserto por que se dio cuenta de lo que causaba la guerra. Ya sé que cruel pero también no sabemos cómo era Iroh antes de la muerte de Lu Ten y como dice la filosofía del lirio blanco (que no es otra que el efecto mariposa) el batir las alas de una mariposa en el reino tierra puede provocar una maremoto en el polo sur. Capaz y lo planearon para que Iroh cuidara de Zuko o.o

¿Les sorprendió la amiga – rivalidad de Azula y Katara? (a mi sí, pero vamos que ya es mucho con el zutara y aunque no va a haber femlash es raro que las pongan como amigas)

¿Toph aceptara ayudar a la aldea de la espiral? ¿Qué le dirá a su tía? ¿Se dieron cuenta que Toug es muda? Y esperen porque falta la complicación de cómo me comunico con mi sobrina si es que ella no habla y la otra no la ve.

Gracias por leer, por que siguen esta historia y por las sugerencias muchas gracias


End file.
